2.15 - 2.17
2.17 (7/12/2016) * Fixed an issue where when a player quits it would sometimes not trigger the victory check for the winning players or the loss check * Improvements to Hero Selection screen you can now more easily see your team's hero picks * Changed the models of all animal hide items * Karaks now have a chance to drop either 2 - 3 Karak Hide Scrap or a Karak Hide * Karak Hide Scrap - Use: Combine 4 Karak Hide Scraps to form a Karak Hide for 1 Gold * Fixed an issue where Thief Cloak would not continue its cooldown while stunned * Fixed issues with Tele-Gatherer Trading Posts import/export abilities * Create unit abilities no longer display alerts * Trading Posts can no longer hold bags * Thief/Assassin Critical Strike had their chances left at absurd values * Outcast's Dagger Agility bonus adjusted to 8 up from 5 * All levels of Seert's Dagger Intellect bonus adjusted to 2/3/5 up from 1/2/3 * All levels of Void Dagger Intellect bonus adjusted to 4/5/7/9 up from 1/2/3/4 * Staff of the Eternal Flame Intellect bonus adjusted to 15 up from 7 * Staff of the Eternal Flame gold cost decreased to 80 * All levels of Void Dagger Damage bonus adjusted to 6.5/7/7.5/8 adjusted from 6.5/7.5/8/8.5 * Changed Warp Pad icon * Changed Warp Pad Warp Ability icon * Added Quick Warp Ability to Warp Pad, automatically warps a nearby Hero to the nearest Warp Pad * Warp Pad Warp Ability is now more generous with Heroes being near it when warping * Voidmancer/Herald of Doom adjusted: * Void Bolt/Doom Bolt cast time increased to 2.0 Seconds up from 1.5 Seconds * Doom Bolt now properly stuns for 1.5 Seconds (was stunning for only 1 Second) * Chain Banish Burst Visual Effect no longer displays through Fog of War * Chain Banish 2 now properly bursts an additional time * Banish duration adjusted to 2.5/3.25 Seconds decreased from 2.5/3.5 * Chain Banish duration adjusted to 3.5/3.75 Seconds decreased from 4/4.5 * Forager's Ward no longer has invisbility * Seeker's Drone no longer has invisbility * Seeker's Eye no longer has invisbility * Seeker's Eye no longer is flying * Seeker's Eye Life increased to 100 up from 40 * Seeker's Eye Armor increased to 5 up from 0 2.16 (7/10/2016) * Thief/Assassin's cloak reworked to set values granting 3/5/7 and 8/10/12 bonus damage * Adjusted the effect of Void Daggers instead of reducing energy decay they now has the following: ** Use: Gain 14/16/18/20 Energy at the cost of 9/8/8/7 Life, 8 second CD * Reduced the damage of Blade of Darkness to 7.5/8/8.5/9.5 down from 7.5/8/9/12 * Assassin's critical strike adjusted to 175%/200%/225% from 175%/225%/275% * Thief/Assassin's critical strike reworked to deal damage in one effect * Trees are no longer affected by “creep” on the map that alters the model * Stones and Spears can no longer be thrown at ANYTHING * Mark for Bounty tooltip updated * Potion of Knowledge no longer extended per use * Bone Necklace will now receive Bone Necklace passive experience bonus * Reduced the True Sight vision of Bosses * Assassin's Touch no longer changes the Assassin's base attack speed to 1.55 2.15 (7/5/2016) * Adjusted overall Hero Stats and their overall stat impacts; attempt to make all Heroes more well rounded and intensify end game PvP * Staff of the Eternal Flame now properly displays costs * Voidmancer/Herald of Doom minions have had their max life/armor reduced * Structures can no longer activate the bag of horror effect * Hero's Skull properly prevents spinean poisons * All forms of evasions no longer have a cooldown * Cunning no longer avoids spell damage * Cunning now properly displays text when the effect takes place * Certain levels of Voidmancer Banish were not changing the tint and opacity of the target * Voidmancer subclasses will no longer lose Raw Meat when subbing * Increased Forager's base movement speed by 0.20 (3.05) was (2.85) * Increased Seeker's base movement speed by 0.20 (3.1) was (2.9) * Increased Tele-Gatherer's base movement speed by 0.20 (3.15) was (2.95) * Voidmancers/Templars base armors increased to (0.25) up from (0) * Forager base armor increased to (1) up from (0) * Warrior base armor increased to (3) up from (2) * Techie base armor increased to (1.5) up from (1) * Beast Hunter base armor increased to (1.5) up from (1) * Several sub classes have had their overall damage, life, base stats reworked * Several AoE effects were ruined when spell immunity effects were adjusted (hopefully these have been fixed & the immunity properly applied) * Adjusted the costs/bonuses of all Empowerments at the Ancient Shrine * Adjusted several % stat bonus abilities to match new stat system * Adjusted some tooltips/menu displays